dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Field Trip
In the first backstory of the season, how Allen and Hope met at a second grade field trip. Year: 1998 Transcript (Episode opens on a school bus full of 2nd graders, with a bunch if kids making noise, crying, or just throwing things, and the bus driver with a board expression) Bus driver: Fuck my life. (Gets hit in the face with a juice box) (Meanwhile at the back of the bus, a young Allen is looking for somewhere to sit and nervously turning around) Allen: (To a light green boy) Umm.. Excuse me can I maybe... Light green: (laughs) no. Allen: (sigh) okay.. Dark red boy: Hey you can sit here. Allen: Really? Dark red boy: (gives an evilish grin to his yellow friend) Sure. Allen: Wow thank you! Dark red boy: Yeah yeah. (While Allen isn't looking the boy places a 'Kick me' sign on his back as the bus comes to a stop at the forest) Bus driver: Alright get the fuck off you little shits. (As Allen was exiting the bus the dark red boy kicks him in the back and off the stairs, then laughs and high fives his friend) Allen: H-hey what the he- Dark red boy: what you didn't think we actually wanted to sit next to you, did you? (Laughs as he walks away with his friend) Voice: (off screen) You okay? Allen: Huh? (Looks up to see a young Hope with her hands on her hips) Hope: Well you going to answer? Allen: (gets up and quickly backs away) Y-you're nothing to hit me right? Hope: Why would I do that? Allen: They did it... (points to the boys from before) Hope: Don't mind those idiots. I can take care of them. Allen: no offense but you're just a little girl how are you going t-- Hope: (walks up to the two boys) Excuse me, but what the fuck? Dark red boy: Huh what the hell do you wa- (looks at Hope) Oh shit, it's Thompson! Hope: Why did you just push that kid down? Dark red boy: Well...It was funny... Hope: Oh, (laughs) it was funny, huh? Dark red boy: (nervously laughs) Heh yeah... Funny.. Hope: Yeah, you know what else is funny? Dark red boy: (gulps) What? (The scene cuts to a shot of the two boys hanging from a tree from there underwear) Hope: Well that takes care of that. You're welcome. Allen: Yeah thanks... But why did you do that.. Hope: Because they deserve that that's why. Also you look like a pretty good kid, so I guess it was a favor. Allen: I owe you then. Hope: Okay, then how about being my buddy for the trip? Allen: I don't know if I.. Hope: Shut up it'll be fun. Oh and My name is Hope by the way, Hope Thompson. Allen: Whoa you're the one everyone talks about, the one that almost killed a kid twice. Hope: (laughs) Yeah. And your name? Allen:... Allen. Corduroy. Hope: Okay cool. Teacher: Alright kids, pick your buddy and get in a group, don't leave the group. (Cuts to Allen and Hope walking with the group through the forest) Teacher: Now kids, see this green moss on the side of the tree it can actually grow other plants on it and.... (The teacher continues to talk in the background as the camera goes to Hope who is completely board ) Hope: (whispering) Hey... Allen... Al! Allen: What? Hope: this is boring let's get out of here. Allen: what? We can't just leave! Hope: Shh! Sure we can, worse happens is we get in trouble, and we could always make up an excuse like we got lost and fake cry. Always works. Allen: Always? You mean you've done this before? Hope: Sure I have. Anyway let's go! (Grabs him and drags him away from the group without anyone noticing) Now let's have some fun! Allen: Is bad. We're breaking the rules and I never break the rules! Hope: what about time you started, its pretty fun! Allen: But.. Hope: just trust me! Nothing will happen, and at least this way we'll have fun! Right? You owe me, remember? Allen: I wouldn't to have said that if I knew you were going to hold it over me. Hope: Aw, come on, please. I'll take the blame, I get in trouble all the time. Allen: Okay, okay... Fine... I guess it'll be okay. Hope: Great! Okay then first place we're going is that way! (Points left) Allen: "That way" so you don't even know where we're going? Hope: Of course not. Allen: I have a really bad feeling about you. Hope: You're probably dead on. Allen: What? Hope: Nothing, nothing. Let's just go! (Runs off with Allen following her with a worried expression) (Cuts to Hope by a lake and Allen just arriving) Hope: 'Bout time, you're not very fast are you? Allen: (Sigh) Where even are we? Hope: I dunno. By a lake. Allen: (Sigh) Fine then. Hope: Oh look a cave! Lets go in there! Allen: Okay I guess it's safe in there. I hope so at least... (Cuts to Allen and Hope walking inside the cave) Allen: Maybe I was wrong.. It's pretty scary in here. Hope: Be a man! It's just a cave. Allen: Be a man? I haven't even hit puberty yet! Hope: Well you should work on that. Allen: .... (Stops walking) Hope: What's wrong? Allen: (Points to something of screen) Hope: Huh? (Looks to where he was pointing to see a small bear cub just sitting there) Oh cool! Look a bear! Allen: That's not safe! Hope: (Runs to the bear and starts to pet it) What's the big deal? It's just a baby! (Picks up the bear) I'm going to name you Captain Fluff-Ball Of Awesomeness. Allen: N-no Hope, you don't understand, if the baby is here that means the mom is-- (A larger bears starts to approach them slowly as they just stare at it) Hope: Oh.. Are you Captain Fluff-Ball's mom... (Laughs awkwardly) My bad.. We'll just be on out way.. (Walks away slowly) RUN! (Allen and Hope start to run out of the cave with the bear chasing them, Hope starting to pass Allen) Hope: Hurry up! Allen: I'M TRYING! (The bear rushes through and corners Allen before he can get out of the cave) Hope: Oh shit.. Allen: H-hello Ms. Bear.. Sorry to come into your home and... (Gulps) Please don't kill me. (The bear roars in Allen's face, causing him to cringe and look away) Hope: Hang on! I gotcha buddy. (Throws a stick at the bear, witch causes it to look her way) Lookie what I got from the lake, (Holds out a few fish) There are plenty in there. Want one? (Throws a fish inside the cave, the bear chases after it as Hope grabs Allen and runs away) Allen: (Panting) Is it following us? Hope: Nu-uh. So how was it breaking the rules for once? Allen: I think I hate nature now. Hope: I'm sure you'll get over it. Allen: Doubtful. Teacher: Hope, Allen there you are, what happened? Hope: We.. Uh so there was this bird but it was like a hawk and it... Um.. Carried us away and.. Teacher: Hope. Hope: We got a little lost. Teacher: (Sigh) I'll take it. Now come one the bus is leaving. And you should get on your bus too Allen. (Drags Hope to the bus) Allen: (Sigh) Yeah so I guess I'm alone again. Hope: (To the teacher) One sec. (Runs back to Allen) Hey Al, ya know we should totally meat up again at school some time. Allen: Wait for real? Hope: Yeah, I had fun today! So just look for me in the playground okay? Allen: Sure! Hope: See ya! (Runs off) Allen: Later.. (Smiles) -end Trivia *This EP shows why Allen doesn't like nature (foreshadowing) *It also shows how Hope has gotten stronger, because if this where to happen now she would not have run from the bear. Not that she would have won. *It gives us one (of many) examples as to why Hope was not a good student. *When Hope was in school she was well know to be pretty rough. ''Some things don't change. '' Category:Episodes